A Thin Line
by Twisted Minds Think Alike
Summary: Entry for the Best Domination Ever Contest -- Desire, Lust and Pleasure will take them places they only imagined after a chance encounter in the classroom. A true fight for dominance. Can they take it? Full Summary inside Rated M for Lang/Adult Content


**Special thanks go to CatieLardin, our friend, pre-reader and beta. We love you and you rock! Also fellow friend and femmeslash queen, JaspersIzzy. She was our first pre-reader and she said his o/s made her swoon. That makes me very proud. **

**Now on a personal note to MaitresseSaint, my co-author... I love you more than words, you are a kick ass writer and you are my rock. You help me make my thoughts come to life. Great minds really do think alike babe! **

* * *

**Contest: Best Domination Ever Contest**

**Penname: **Twisted Minds Think Alike

**Title: **A Thin Line

**Summary:** Desire, Lust and Pleasure will take them places they only imagined after a chance encounter in the classroom. A true fight for dominance with a second chance turns into an unexpected role that will be taken on head first. Can they take it? Rated M for lang/adult content

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to SM. There we said it we own nothing!! *sad panda face*

* * *

**Songs for O/S: **Foxy Foxy - Rob Zombie, Something in your mouth - Nickleback, Sex on Fire - Kings of Leon, You shook me all night Long - AC/DC

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was sitting in my class room staring out the window as I graded papers, when there was a knock on my door. This was my planning period and I wasn't expecting anyone. When I opened the door and saw her standing there. The bane of my days. The pain in my ass. The one I held a secret desire for. The bitch of all bitches, Rosalie Hale.

"Miss Swan, I need to talk to you. Is this a good time?" Rosalie said, stepping into the room.

"Miss Hale, what can I do for you?" I asked as I looked her up and down.

I groaned internally at the goddess before me. She stood at 5' 5", but taller now thanks to her 3 inch pumps, long blond hair and a body to die for. But I didn't think she'd care for me, I was just plain. Her boyfriend Emmett had been on campus a few times and he was a hunk of a man. So I walked over to my desk and had a seat. She sat at the desk in front of me and glared.

"Miss Swan, it has been brought to my attention that you gave Jessica Stanley two weeks of in school suspension. I need to know why. Her father is a very wealthy man and we can't afford for him to get upset because a teacher overreacts to a situation." Rosalie said, looking me in the eyes.

"Over reacts. Are you serious, lady?" I said standing up. "That little brat disrespected me, in my class, in front of other students. I will not tolerate that shit. You and this school may be worried about your precious donations but I worry about the sixteen children that I, alone, am responsible for. Disrespect will not be tolerated," I sneered as I turned to the chalk board to erase it.

"I will tell you this, Miss Swan, you will heed my warning. Before you do this again contact myself, or one of the other administrators. We can't have a teacher going rogue and upsetting the balance," she said. As I turned and glared at her, she stood and walked towards me and smiled.

"Listen, I mean it. You will be punished if you Do. Not. Do. As. You. Are. Told. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Rose hissed.

_Who in the fuck does she think she is? I mean I'm a grown motherfucking woman. I don't need her trying to tell me what to do. _

"Listen, I don't take threats lightly. If there is a problem in my class room I will handle it how I see fit. If you don't like it you-" I was cut off by her lips on mine.

I pushed back but her grip was stronger than mine; she slammed me into the chalk board. I cried out in the pleasurable pain that shot through my body. She kissed me harder as desire built inside me. I moaned as she pressed her palm into my breast and squeezed as she continued to kiss me.

"I like it when you get all riled up, it makes my body ache for yours," Rose whispered in my ear as she pinned my arms up against the board with one hand as she moved the other one up my thigh, gripping my panties and pulling them down. Before I had a grip on the reality that this was happening, her fingers were inside me, pumping as I started to moan.

"Miss Swan, keep your moans to yourself. I want you perfectly quiet. One peep and I stop. Do I make myself clear?" she said, stalling her movements inside me. I whimpered at the loss as she stared into my eyes. "Not one sound, I mean it. Nod if you understand me."

I nodded and her movements continued. My bundle of nerves was aching for it's release as I tried to hold on as long as I could. Rose's actions were making me weak in the knees as she gripped my hands tighter, kissing and nibbling down my neck. My internal struggle not to moan was becoming harder as the seconds and strokes of her thumb against my clit ticked by.

"Please," I said, so low I didn't realize I had said it out loud until Rose looked into my eyes.

She grinned an evil looking grin and pinched my clit as she drug me off the wall and over to the desk. Pushing me up on the top desk as my papers went flying to the floor. I wanted to moan so badly, I was on fire and there was no escape. A whimper escaped me as I felt her release my hands and spread my legs apart. Rose leaned over me placing herself between my legs as she leaned into look me in the eyes.

"You will not cum until I tell you too. And remember no noise. Is that understood?" she hissed as she rubbed her hands across my breasts, pinching my nipples as she did.

I nodded as she moved back down my body. She pulled me further down to the edge of the desk before licking from the bottom of my slick folds to my clit. The bundle of nerves was throbbing and I needed to release this building pressure inside me. As I was already sweaty, flushed and gasping for air, from pure pleasure. I had never experienced anything like this before. It was new but very eye opening. I would let her do this to me, it was a big turn on and I needed it.

The past relationships I had were never this good. Never. I had only been with a total of three guys in my entire twenty-five years of life. Mike, Tyler and Edward were okay but fuck me this woman was making my body ache in ways it had never experienced before. The burning fire deep in the pit of my stomach, was new but I was welcoming it.

It could have been the fact that she was commanding me and I fucking loved that. It was a very erotic and pleasurable thing for me. The usual dominant side of me was washed away and the new excitement of it was my breaking point. Over the next hour and a half, I was bitten, finger fucked, and in complete heaven. After the six mind blowing orgasms, the bell rang, bringing me out of my cloud of pleasure.

Rose stepped away from me and straightened her clothes as I sat up on the desk. I watched as she walked wordlessly to the door. Her hand was on the knob and had it turned before she turned around and looked me in the eye to speak.

"Not a word to anyone, Bella, or this won't be happening again." She paused waiting for my response, but all I could do was nod.

Rosalie said a quick goodbye before walking out the door. I slowly made my way off of the desk and onto my seat, slumping down as far as I could, embarrassed by the reaction my body had to her. She was… perfect. She was everything I hated and everything I loved in one. As I sat there I wondered how she could have known I would have been okay with, not only being fucked senseless by my boss, but my female boss. I came to the conclusion that she didn't care.

"Ms. Swan, are you okay?" Angela Weber, a sweet girl in my last period, asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. I shook my head, trying to clear it and sit up straight.

"Fine, Angela. How are you today?" I gave her a small smile as I spoke. There was confusion written all over her face, but I didn't have time to question it before other students started to file in.

"Great, Ms. Swan." She turned to take her seat, but paused and turned around. "You may want to fix your…"

She didn't finish her sentence, rather she pointed at my blouse. My usual blush made its appearance as I fixed the buttons that came undone during my time with Rosalie. I mouthed a quick thank you, earning a small smile and nod from my favorite student.

The rest of the day went by without a hitch. After all the students were gone I got some grading done and packed up my things for home. As I left the building, I took the long way around - avoiding Rosalie's office at all costs. I hopped into my truck and headed to the grocery. An hour and a little over a hundred bucks later I was on my way home. I pulled into my driveway and smiled as I looked at my home. I worked hard for it and was proud of my accomplishment. It took me a couple trips to get everything inside, but once I did I put up the groceries and started cooking dinner.

Once my chicken was in the oven I went to take a seat on my couch. It was the first time that day that I had actually rested. I picked up the Anne Rice book I started the night before and began to read. Fifteen minutes in my cell began to ring. I ran to the kitchen to grab it, but naturally, it was in the bottom of my bag. No one ever called me that late, so my first instinct was to think there was something wrong. I dug frantically and let out a sigh of relief when I saw it was just Rose.

"ROSE?!" I shouted to no one. There was only one other time she had called and it was to threaten my job. Of course I'm losing my job, I thought. With a shaky hand I hit the return call button. There was no reason to delay the inevitable.

"Good evening, Bella." Her voice was like chimes. My knees went weak just hearing her say my name.

"Rosalie. What can I do for you?"

"Tsk. Tsk. Not the greeting I was hoping for," she paused. Perhaps she was waiting for a reply, but I didn't have one. I heard her light chuckle echo through the phone, causing me to roll my eyes. "Bella, are you busy this evening?"

"No. I'm not, but I just got home. There's no way I can make it back to the schoo-"

"I don't want you to come back to the school. In fact, quite the opposite. I think you owe me, Bella, and I think you know what I mean. I was hoping you would let me come by and collect."

I felt my eyes widen. She doesn't mean…

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Rose. I mean, what happened today probably wasn't such a good idea."

"Were you not satisfied?" she sneered, shocking me.

"No, no. Oh, I was. You were great. I just don't think we should do… that… anymore. We don't even know each other."

"Stop rambling, Bella. I will be there in twenty minutes. I expect you to be ready." I audibly gulped as I felt the wetness pool between my legs at the authority in her tone. There was no denying it - I didn't only want her; I needed her.

"Okay," I said quietly. She didn't say anything before hanging up the phone.

The timer on the oven still had thirty minutes left. I quickly reached over and turned it off before running up the stairs to my bedroom, searching through my drawers for something to wear. I pulled out a pair of lilac lace boy-shorts, a tight white camisole - forgoing the bra, and a pair of jeans. My work clothes quickly became a pile in the floor before I slipped on my new attire. I made my way to my en-suite bathroom and ran a brush through my hair. A couple deep breaths later I was making my way back down the stairs, trying to stay calm. I took a seat at the kitchen table, playing with my nails as I waited for Rose to arrive.

Ten minutes later there was a stern knock on the door. I felt my heart race as I made my way through the foyer, stopping in front of the door, a hand on the handle as I took a deep breath. When I opened the door, I had to pick my jaw up off the floor.

There stood a goddess, the vision of perfection in a red leather micro mini a low cut, skin tight black shirt and fuck me now black peep toe stilettos. Just the sight of her made me want to just jump her right there in the doorway, but I needed to see exactly why she insisted on coming over at that time of the day. My mind was reeling over the possibilities as I spoke to her.

"Rose," I said motioning with my hand for her to come in.

"Bella," she said, smiling at me. That made me more nervous than her phone call did earlier. _What could she want? Why now? What the hell am I going to do? Can I do what she wants?_

There were so many questions running through my head at one time that I was getting dizzy. As I walked into the living room, a feeling of longing washed over me. I wanted it, but was I ready to do it. Could I be good for her? I already knew I loved what she did for me, but could I, Isabella Swan, get a woman off and do it well? That was the question. I turned to face her again, but before I could speak she pulled me to her, passionately kissing me.

I let my body melt into her touch as I felt her hands grip my hips firmly, pushing me further into the room, and stopping in front of the couch. "Bella, on your knees, NOW!" she commanded, lighting that ever growing fire inside my body.

With slight hesitation I dropped to the floor in front of the couch as she took a seat. _Fuck me now!_ I thought as I noticed her bare pussy peeking out at me as she opened her legs a little wider as she settled on the couch. I instinctively moved to completely face her as my hands made their way to her knees. I wanted her so bad and there she was, ready for me to fuck her senseless. And I'd enjoy every second of it.

"Bella, I wan-"

I cut her off with a stern voice. A sense of dominance inside me was all I could think of as I watched her. She made me hers earlier, now I would make her mine. I would show her what it was to dominate someone. I'd have her begging me to let her cum. And I knew just how to do it.

"Quiet," I said, looking into her eyes. "You will sit here and be quiet until I tell you to speak."

"I don't thin-"

Again I cut her off, pressing my fingers firmly against her lips as I moved my free hand up her thigh, grazing the tips of my fingers over her slick folds. A small moan escaped her lips as I slid two fingers inside her, slowly pumping them in and out. Her eyes closed, causing a smile to cross my face as I sped up my actions. Her hips started to move against my fingers as my pace quickened.

"Rose," I said removing my fingers from her now dripping sex. "On your knees facing the back of the couch, now!"

She quickly changed from a seated position on the couch to her knees, leaning against the back of the couch, facing the wall. I stood up and moved behind her, pushing what there was of her skirt up and out of my way. I knelt down behind her, sliding my fingers back inside her as I leaned in to kiss her neck and whisper in her ear.

"You like being fucked from behind don't you?"

She nodded and my movements halted, causing her to whimper at the loss of friction, causing me to smile internally. Yeah, I had her where I wanted her.

"You will speak, when spoken to. Do I make myself clear?" I said sternly, as I raised my hand and slapped her bare ass, leaving a red print on her creamy skin. She yelped in surprise, as I waited for her response.

"Yes," she whimpered.

I leaned in closer pressing my body against hers as I reached up and squeezed her breast. She moaned, pushing her ass into my hand as I pressed my fingers into her clit harder. With every stroke I was granted the pleasure of her whimpering.

"Rose," I said, standing up and pulling her by her hair towards me. "You will not cum until I tell you too. Do you understand that?"

"Mmmm, yes," she whimpered as I changed the position of my fingers, allowing more penetration.

The pace of my fingers and her hips was working well for the both of us. I watched as her face flushed against her honey blond hair as my fingers, rubbed into her clit. I felt her body start to twitch under me and she was fighting to not cum on my fingers until I told her to. I leaned down, whispering in her ear... "Cum now." Biting into her shoulder, she came around my fingers. I slowed my pumping action as I rubbed her clit slowly bringing her down from her orgasm.

"Good girl, now stand up," I commanded.

She stepped off the couch backwards and stood still. I walked around to the front of her and sat down on the couch. My tongue had places it wanted to be and I couldn't wait to get it in the hottest place first. I grabbed her hips and pulled her to me.

"Hands... back of couch, NOW!" I hissed.

I let my tongue glide up her hot wet pussy as she moaned. Taking a firm grip on her hips I pulled her pussy towards my face, placing my tongue against her clit, before taking it between my lips and sucking hard on it as her hips bucked against my face. A small smile graced my face as I sucked harder, slipping two fingers into her. With a few hard strokes with my fingers and me gently biting down on her clit, she came… and hard. Her knees were buckling, so I helped guide her down.

"Wow, that wa-" She was cut off by my lips meeting hers as my fingers slid down her stomach reaching her very slick lips. The desires and feelings I had for this bitch over the time I had known her were coming to the surface. She was mine, I claimed her. I would be the only one to make her fucking toes curl. It was time to introduce her to my real world.

"Mmmm, such a naughty girl you were today at school. I let you do that to me, remember that. I let you because I wanted it, but from now on you remember this Rosalie Hale, this," I said pinching her clit as I slid my fingers inside her again, causing her hips to buck. "This is mine. You will not share it with anyone. If I want it I get, no matter where we are. I own this piece of sweet heaven. Do I make myself clear?"

She nodded, with her eyes closed. That was not how she was to answer me. I bit down hard on her breast as she whimpered and yelped. "Answer me now!" I hissed, halting the movements of my fingers inside her.

"Yes, ma'am," she mumbled as I started stroking her clit again.

She would cum so many times that night. They always said to be careful what you ask for. Smirking to myself, I moved from her nipples to her pussy. My tongue worked against her clit as my fingers pumped in and out of her, hard and fast. I could feel my own desire building as I let my hand slide down between my thighs, gently massaging my clit as I fingered and sucked Rosalie into two more orgasms.

I felt my body tighten, but the position was just wrong. As a good pet does, she noticed my need and begged to help me.

"Please, Bella, may I help you cum. I want to make you happy," she said looking down at the couch as I licked my fingers clean of her juices.

"That's a good girl and yes you may," I said, smiling at her.

She crawled to the floor as I leaned against the back of the couch, slumping and pushing my ass to the edge. "Rosalie," I said, my voice commanding her attention. She looked up at me, desire and lust written in her eyes and on her face. "Mouth only. I want to cum hard in your mouth. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am, I do," she said, placing her hands on my thighs, lifting my legs to place my feet on the edge of the couch. Causing me to be wide open and at the mercy of her tongue. I needed a release, a way to escape what I did to my body as I caused this girl hours of pleasure.

Rose's tongue slipped over my slick folds with ease. I fought to keep my moans inside me. I had to keep her submissive, not letting the inner dominant come out. I was in charge of her and I needed it to stay that way, but as she stroked my clit and sucked on my folds I lost all thoughts. Her tongue was magic and I felt my body reacting to her as she pushed my thighs further apart. My aching and throbbing pussy was on fire. As her nose grazed my clit, I could feel it coming and I was crying out in pleasure.

"FUCK! Yes, please, I'm cumming," I screamed as my orgasm hit hard and heavy, leaving me to slump further down on the couch. Breathing heavy as I looked down at Rose, licking her lips; the unmistakable look of desire was back in her eyes.

This was a relationship that would either kill us, make us inseparable or having us fuck at all times of the day. School, her desk, my desk, the bathrooms... as I thought of the things we could do and where, my body started to ache again. I needed to show her more pleasure and maybe a little pain... It was definitely a pleasurable thought.

I watched as she pulled her face away from my throbbing pussy, licking her lips that were graced with a small smirk. She moved her hands to my outer thighs, firmly pressing the tips of her fingers into them as she rubbed up. I looked down at her, panting. Her expression confused me. I could tell that gone was the submissive I thought she would be. She leaned forward and began to place open mouth kisses along my inner thigh. Her eyes never left mine as she worked her way up my leg, over my sex, and up my abdomen.

" Wh…what are you doing, Rosalie?" I asked with a raised brow. The beast inside of me roared as I heard her snicker against my skin. _What is so fucking funny? _She leaned back against her heels and gave me a sickly sweet smile before speaking.

"I'm rewarding you, Bella. You did very well for your first time. I knew you had some balls," she laughed. My eyes narrowed into slits. I felt my heart begin to race. She knew exactly what she was doing when she came over.

"What are you talking about, Rose?" I asked her through gritted teeth.

" Every Domme starts as a submissive, Bella. You still have a lot to learn, but it's just your luck that I am willing to teach you. You _must_ learn to submit. What happened here today, cannot happen again. Understand?" The only thing I could do was nod. She nodded back quickly.

"I saw it in your eyes the first time we met, Bella. You were tightly wound, passive aggressive, there was a longing that I can't explain. The way you undermined my authority… you have to be in control. You were looking for something, you just didn't know what. I would assume that you have never truly been pleased, is that correct?" The moment the words were out of her mouth I hung my head.

"Not until… today," I whispered.

"Of course not. And… did you get more pleasure as my submissive or my domme?"

"As your domme," I stated simply, lifting my head to look at her. It was the truth. I loved being in control. It was liberating. The only time I had ever felt… free.

" Mhm," she nodded. "A true Mistress." I thought about what she said for a moment. Her words echoed in my mind. _Me? A Mistress?_ The thought sent a new wave of lust, but at the same time fear, rushing through my body. What would happen next? Like she was reading my mind, Rose continued to speak.

"If you would like to continue playing with me, we can set up times, dates. This should be fun, Bella, but it should also be taken seriously. If you would like to walk away, say so now."

"I want it," I blurted out without hesitation.

"Perfect. Then we start now," she said with a smirk. I felt her hand come down hard on my thigh. "Show me your room." She stood up and took my by the hand, pulling me up. She brushed her lips against mine quickly before slapping my ass, letting me know she was ready for me to lead the way. I was grateful that she was keeping our first time playful.

Rose stayed with me that night, but we never slept. Over the span of a year she taught me things about pain, things about pleasure, things about love, things about trust, but most of all… things about friendship. She was everything I never knew I wanted. We still speak often, she is my confident - my adviser. It was hard to break away and there are times that I crave her, but she was the perfect teacher and because of her I am the perfect Domme.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:** O.o So what did ya think? This was my first attempt at a Femmeslash and thanks to Kiera it turned out great! Hit the little green butto and let us know what you think. And remember to go vote when the voting begins.

**Go to the below address to see all the entries... Voting Begings Soon **

**.net/community/Best_Domination_Ever_Contest_by_Jaspers_Naughty_Girls/79487/**


End file.
